Something Real
by DawsonLeery2000
Summary: Lucy Camden finds herself alone for the weekend, she didn't expect to be sharing it with Robbie though.


Something Real  
  
By Seth  
  
  
  
Lucy Camden opened her eyes and stretched her arms high above her head; she brought them back down and let one rest on Robbie Palmer's chest. She rolled over and looked at Robbie, fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in rhythm. She felt totally content, something had happened, it was unexpected, but turned out to be the most wonderful night of her life.  
  
1 One Day Earlier  
  
Life in the Camden house was hectic this week, the oldest son, Matt, had just told the family that he was married. He was married to Sara, the only child of a Rabbi and his wife. Sara was Jewish and the Camdens were non-denominational Christians, it was an odd marriage to say the least. Matt and Sara had left on their official honeymoon and Mary had taken a flight back to Buffalo to try and find Wilson. Eric and Annie decided to take Simon, Ruthie and the twins on a weekend vacation to see Annie's father. Lucy was invited to go, but she had midterms at college and needed to study. Robbie was going to Florida for the weekend to visit his sickly mother. Lucy was happy to have the house all to herself.  
  
Lucy waved goodbye to her family as they pulled out of the driveway. She heard their dog Happy whimper, so she went into the kitchen and fed the old dog. She went back into the living room and studied for her tests.  
  
Around seven that night, the phone rang. Lucy answered and was surprised to hear from her old friend Mike Pierce. He told Lucy that he was in town visiting his mother and would love to go get a hamburger at the pool hall. Lucy gladly accepted, as she needed a study break. She went upstairs and changed and then grabbed the keys to Mary's car, which she had left. Lucy drove down to the Pool Hall and found Mike playing pool. They smiled and hugged warmly and sat down at a table.  
  
" I'm so glad you were free tonight Lucy, it's been ages since we talked, I mean really talked anyways. " Mike said.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes. " You don't remember our lovely Valentine's Day conversation? "  
  
" I apologize for that one, Jeremy really ticked you off didn't he? " Mike asked.  
  
" Yeah he did, but that's all water under the bridge, I don't think about him anymore and to be honest, I can't believe that I ever wanted to marry him. " Lucy answered.  
  
" I feel bad for inviting you to join us that night. " Mike said.  
  
Lucy smiled and gave Mike a sympathetic look. " It's okay. I needed to get that out. So how's your super model girlfriend doing? "  
  
Mike grinned. " She's going fine, we're doing fine. I think I've finally found someone. "  
  
" Well I'm happy for you, even though we didn't get off to the best start, I wish you two the best of luck. " Lucy said.  
  
" So what about you Lucy, have you found Mr. Right yet? " Mike asked.  
  
Lucy sighed. " No, still searching. Robbie's brother came over for a visit, but it was just a visit, nothing more. "  
  
" Hey whatever happened to you and Robbie? I remember you e-mailing me about him not too long ago. " Mike asked.  
  
Lucy lowered her head and pushed her blonde hair back off her face. " Robbie and I were nothing more than a week long fling. I think we were both just lonely and needed someone and that's all it was. He's dating this really annoying girl named Joy now, but he says he's in love with her, so I guess it's all for the best. "  
  
" Well he's crazy for not falling for you, you're amazing Luce. " Mike said. Lucy blushed. They continued to talk for hours and then finally Lucy told him that she needed to get home. They hugged and promised to keep in touch and then she left. On the way home, she couldn't help but think about how at one time, she thought that Mike could be the one, now who is the one, she wondered. She pulled into her driveway and got out.  
  
Lucy went to unlock the door but found it was already open. She felt nervous because she knew she had locked it before she went out. She reached into her purse and pulled out some pepper spray. The house was still dark, but there was a light on upstairs. Lucy carefully crept up the backstairs and saw the light was coming from the bathroom. Lucy tip toed over to the door and pushed it open. She peered inside and saw that the shower was running, but no one was in it. Lucy was freaked; she stepped backwards and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned and sprayed her pepper spray into the intruder's eyes. The intruder yelled in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Lucy turned on the hall light and saw Robbie writhing on the floor in pain. He was covering his eyes with his hands and only wearing a white towel.  
  
" Oh my god, Robbie I am so sorry! " Lucy said loudly. She went over and knelt beside him on the floor. Robbie groaned and held his eyes.  
  
" Lucy what were you thinking? " he moaned  
  
" I wasn't thinking, I was just scared and the house was unlocked. " she babbled.  
  
Lucy helped Robbie up and walked him into the bathroom. She told him to stay still and she dropped water in his eyes. Robbie screamed again.  
  
" Okay, you should feel better within 30 minutes, or at least that's what it says on the pepper spray can. " Lucy said.  
  
" I've got to get into some clothes, can you help me? " Robbie said.  
  
Lucy's face blushed and she walked Robbie into his room. She handed him his shirt and jeans and left the room. She waited out in the hall for him to dress. Robbie yelled for her and she went back in to see Robbie fully clothed. She helped him downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat at one of the bar stools while Lucy looked through the refrigerator.  
  
" Anything in particular that you're craving? " she asked while searching.  
  
" Not really, I guess I could go for a pizza though. " Robbie answered.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone and dialed Pete's Pizza and ordered. She helped Robbie into the living room and sat him down on the couch. The pizza arrived in about twenty minutes. Robbie tried to eat, but couldn't see to do so. Lucy giggled and Robbie started laughing. Lucy sat down next to him and fed him his pizza slice.  
  
" Oh you have some pizza sauce on your face. " she said with a laugh.  
  
" You'll have to wipe it off. " Robbie said.  
  
Lucy grabbed a napkin and rubbed the smudge of red sauce off Robbie's face. She leaned in closer to him and smelt his scent. She had almost forgotten how good he smelt. She realized that she was getting to close and backed away. Robbie blinked a few times and then smiled.  
  
" I think I'm getting my sight back, I can see things, but it's blurry. " he announced.  
  
After about ten minutes, Robbie could see fully again. Lucy was taking out the trash in the backyard when it started to rain. It was really pouring and Lucy ran back towards the house. She started to open the door and it was locked. Lucy pounded on the door and saw Robbie laughing inside the kitchen.  
  
" Let me in Robbie! " Lucy screamed. Robbie just kept laughing from the other side. Lucy was getting soaked. Finally, Robbie opened the door and Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the rain with her. Robbie laughed and fell onto the ground. Lucy danced around in the rain and Robbie grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
Lucy looked deep into Robbie's eyes and she felt that feeling again, the one she'd had almost three months ago when she first kissed him. Robbie looked back at her and slowly raised his face to meet hers. Lucy leaned down and met Robbie's wet lips and pressed them against hers. She'd kissed many boys in her life, but none were as good as Robbie Palmer. Robbie wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Lucy never wanted it to end, but suddenly Robbie pulled away.  
  
" What? " Lucy asked. Robbie pushed Lucy off of him and got up and ran inside. Lucy stood up and followed him. She slammed the kitchen door and heard him running up the stairs. She followed. Robbie was sitting down on the floor of the hallway.  
  
" This can't happen again Lucy. I'm with Joy now. " Robbie said. Lucy sat down next to him.  
  
" I am so tired of hearing her name. Robbie, I can't take it, these games we play with each other. I want something real, not just a weekend fling. I thought you could be that guy, you know, the guy, but I guess I was wrong. " Lucy yelled. She got up and went to her room and shut the door. Robbie put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
Almost two hours later, Lucy was sitting on her bed, she had been crying, but stopped. She told herself to be strong and forget Robbie all together. She lay down and turned off her light and tried to go to sleep. Someone knocked on her door and it slowly opened. Lucy turned over and saw Robbie enter her room. She sat up in bed as he came closer to her.  
  
" I just got off the phone with Joy. I broke up with her Lucy, you're the one that I want, and you're the one that I love. I couldn't get you off of my mind ever since we broke up and all I've wanted was to be back with you, to love you. " He declared.  
  
Lucy's eyes welled up with tears and she motioned for him to come to her. " I love you too Robbie, I've tried to fight it, but I can't anymore. " she said. Robbie hugged her and then lightly kissed her forehead. Lucy buried her head into his firm chest.  
  
" This time we're going to make it last. " he whispered. Lucy looked up at him and brought her face to his. They kissed passionately, holding onto one another. Robbie pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. He slowly slid his hand around Lucy's waist and laid her back onto the bed. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and then Lucy pulled away.  
  
" Robbie, I love you, but I don't want to go that far with you, not until we're married, do you understand? " she said softly.  
  
Robbie smiled. " I do understand, I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you and I want us to be special and if that means waiting, then that's what I'll do. "  
  
Lucy grinned and they continued to kiss. About an hour later, Robbie got up to leave and Lucy grabbed his hand.  
  
" Don't go, just stay with me tonight. " she said. Robbie smiled and slid back into bed with her. He held her close and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Robbie awoke to find Lucy watching him sleep. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.  
  
" Every day should start off like this. " he whispered. Lucy smiled back at him and laid her head on his chest.  
  
" I want to stay in this moment forever, just live in it for the rest of my life. " she said softly.  
  
They lay there for another minute and then Robbie got up and helped Lucy out of bed. He led her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.  
  
" What are you doing? " she asked.  
  
" I'm making you breakfast Lucy. " he replied. She smiled and put her head down on the table while he cooked.  
  
A few minutes later, they were enjoying their breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast. Robbie got up and went outside and then came back in with a rose from Annie's garden. He held it out to Lucy and she smiled warmly.  
  
" I love you Lucy Camden. " he said. She pulled him closer and into a sweet kiss. She had finally found something real. 


End file.
